Down in the boondocks
by OcelotQueen13
Summary: A corrupted youth in the world of the dead, taking care of her foster sister Carly, no real connections she has to fight to live. And in this world there is no real horror then losing your own mine. Rewritten this story is up and running!


A/N I do not own Walking dead ...Enjoy!

Chapter one : What all could have been is now dead.

The day was like any other day. We were listening to the minister preach about how 'God will make us suffer for our sins and how the end was upon us.'Nancy, my foster-mother was eating the pseudo garbage he was spitting out like as if it was spoken by God himself. Service was nearly to the end that day. With my foster parents being highly religious I was ritually forced to attend church three times a week. The southern minister's Faith In God's Wrath was a knocked off church of people who believes we suffer before we move on spiritually. On any normal day I would be sitting by my laptop and typing away while listening to any one of the Nine inch nails or David bowie albums I had uploaded from the Cd's that I got from the local CD store, that I occasionally got the chance to swing by and browse the discounted records. We live about two hours away from the church so the ride home was hot and stressful and with me being the only teenager out of six kids made this far from the ideal family in my eyes.

"God will bring down his fists and slam them into the earth breaking the connection to heaven and hell, there will be no relief in the afterlife we will walk as we hunger for death, though it shall never come!" The minister kept his preaching up for some time but I faintly ignored most of it. Marilyn my foster-father stood up.

"Yes, father yes, he will come and wipe away the filth and bring him down the hammer" I heard him shout, I rolled my eyes, he makes it out to sound like Thor. More shouts came from the audience. Around noon the service ended and everyone began to scatter back into their cars. We began to gather into the Minivan to head home. I headed for the back of the van. Carly my foster-sister sat next to me. I overheard the kids in the front talk.

"Nancy, why is god mean?" the younger one asked, he was only four and had only been here for a week.

"He's not! God only punished those who deserve it and sinners."

" But he said everyone sins" Malinda replied in the boys defense.

Nancy smiled sweetly "And because we all are sinners, we all will be punished, but then we will be saved from our suffering." The conversation ended there. Then my foster parents started singing Joy in my heart the ride to Atlanta. Being stuck in one hundred and one degrees of hot, humid weather in the back of a baby green color Min Van. literally in the back of a Min Van, about an hour into the ride home. I heard Marilyn speak up from the front.

"Ya' ready for a potty break?" He's the 'Dad' of the 'lets play pretend family 'and 'ask rhetorical sounding questions'. No body answered him, we all just looked around the van not trying to make eye contact in the rear view mirror.

" I'a summin that's a yes" His accent was strong yet, it was only one of many of his very annoying characteristic's .

"Sweeties you need to answer your Father" Nancy supported anything Marilyn told her or us. She wasn't that bad at least she didn't have the Georgian voice many carry. all she told me was she never really adapted to the accent of the south... without any answer everyone but Nancy, Carly and I got out of the van. No longer than about ten minutes later we stop at a nearby gas station.

"Ma'am" Carly spoke up, she, like the rest of us belongs in foster care. She's one of the kids that was on the ride with me when we came to the Jefferson's home, we talk often and she clings to me when she is feeling shy, also she's the second to the youngest out of the six of us.

"Yes, Dear, do you need something?" Nancy looked towards her, for some reason the younger children were afraid of Nancy and Marilyn, I guess this is how some foster families are you have the bad ones and you have a few good ones. There had been a few occasions where Nancy would glare or even count to three, but what comes after three, the world would never know..

"There is a monster outside" She replied with a little of fear in her voice, she started to wrap her arm around mine.

"Honey there is no monster-" a sudden scream was heard from the inside of the gas station, "stay here Ellen look after your sister" I ignored the sister and the Ellen part, Carly just stared at me, she knows I like to be called Raven. Another scream came from the gas station, we sat and waited momentarily before hearing more gunshots. I thought to myself that whatever is happening there is happening inside the city. From the distance towards Atlanta we could hear sirens and loud bangs. I know for one thing, I am getting out of here, I dove for the front seat to roll up the windows and lock the doors; Carly was in tears.

"Shit" cars drove by to get out of the city, I grabbed Carly and dashed for the back of the Van, where there was a blanket that we hid under and hoped to stay hidden underneath at least until everything calmed down. It felt like hours, Carly was in a state a fear, almost having a full-blown panic attack, she has this a lot and just freeze up if she is scared. I looked at her and she got the message I was trying to send

"Can we come up now?" Carly asked me, we awoke an hour ago it's about ten in the morning and everything was quiet, I didn't answer her I really didn't know what was going on. I put my finger to my mouth to show her she needed to be quiet then I uncovered us from the blanket. Looking from the van into the gas station there was no movement and blood on the windows. I Looked on the right of the steering wheel, I remember Nancy having the keys last. Knowing Carly would be hungry and us being short on food wasn't helping, meant that I was going to have to go in there. From the van there seemed no sign of life inside the gas station.

"Okay, here we go" Carly looked at me like I was crazy for talking to myself, " I'll be right back stay in the van and don't come out." she only nodded, I slowly opened the front door to the driver side and made my way to the entrance, as soon as I was in side the station I slipped on black substance, it smelled bad and the older seemed to linger around the immediate surrounding area. " I think I'm going to puke"I whispered to myself. I flip over onto my front to push myself up " good thing I'm a wearing black otherwise this would stain" I felt the mystery substance on majority of my body, "I need a shower, great." I continued to walk further into the store and found a large pile of chewed up, unidentifiable meat and tattered rags upon the floor, I paused and stared trying to figure out what sort of animal slaughtered before realizing the very real possibility that what layer decaying before me could have been my foster siblings. My train of thought broken by loud moaning and trashing coming from the women's bathroom to my right. It was practically implanted in my instincts to never walk to where you hear monsters like noises. A little piece of common sense I learned from watching horror movies. I avoided the restrooms and went to the chip rack and grabbed two of the really big bags of the main brand kinds.

"El-Ell-Ellen" I heard my named whimper from behind me, I looked to see who it was, and I found it, in the corner of the store there was Nancy, legs ripped apart and bite marks all over her torso,' Perhaps I'm desensitized but I couldn't help but noticing Nancy had a nipple piercing on her left tit, I didn't intend to look, but it was ether I looked there or at any other part of her maimed and shredded body'. Blood was everywhere and her face was almost unrecognizable. Even large chunks of her hair ripped from the scalp and very little life was left in her eyes, "El-Ellen, Dear" She called for me, I slowly, but surely walked closer to her, "sweetie, I need to tell you-you" I grabbed her hand for support "you're an abomination and you're a sin, but God will save you and all of us... I'm free now, please release me" I stood there shattered. She had such a peaceful look on her face while telling me how awful she thought of me.

" Nancy, do you have the keys to the van? " I asked her coyly and she smiled carefree and handed them to me with the last of her withering might "okay, Nancy can you tell me what happened here?" As I whispered she looked horrified and slowly she Begin to speak with a cracked voice and stuttering over her words.

"There we-were people-people eating people just like god promised" that was all I needed to know from her, she then attempted to raise her head and looks in the eyes as if to check for any grief "why couldn't you have come in and die with us Ellen?" She broke down and started to fade as tears flowed down her mangled face. The blood and salty water mixing looked as if it was burning her skin.  
BANG, something smacked against the glass of the freezer, I jumped back but didn't manage to get a good look at it because of the smeared blood and frost that covered the glass, but I was aware that whatever was in there intended to kill me too. A Stern look came to my face, I turn to Nancy who gave me one last command. "kill me...I-I-I" I interrupted her

" NO I'm not going to kill you, ...Good bye!" I grabbed a bottle of water and I started to walk to the door. "Ellen" Nancy pouted and looked up to me with one last look, I knew this was the last time I was going to ever see her, so I wanted to say something to her that I was always afraid to tell her. "My name is Raven."  
Suddenly the ghoul busted through the glass and made his was to Nancy. He instantly started to devourer her without warning or hesitation, she just laid there and smiled as the beast bit into her jugular and sawed through her throat with his rigged hard teeth and powerful jaws. That was the last I had seen of the Jefferson's, I dashed back to the Van and started the engine.

Carly rose up and held the back of the passenger seat. "Where are we going" Carly asked me with wide eyes, I looked back to her and smiled before reversing and Driving away from Atlanta, where we were originally headed. I sighed and replied to her as honestly as I could without alerting her to the horrors that I had seen just moments before.  
"To find a new Home" she just looked forward then sat back and buckled her seatbelt.  
After about an hour of traveling Carly and I both saw humanoid like creatures staggering in the Fields on both sides of the road. "Living Dead", Some of the monsters were walking away from the city while others were walking toward it, others without a general direction just wandered around aimlessly." All I know is that I'm going to get as far away as this van can get us. "She nodded in return. Carly Lee McKay and I, Raven,

Log entree one

'Day 12 - we drove to into the woods and camped inside the van. Its been five days since we got here and we're running out of food, we picked up a hand radio and are trying to find this so-called "group". I haven't told Carly yet that we are completely lost and that soon we will be on foot. she's recently come down with a fever and we were nearly attacked a day ago, I have made hourly alerts on the radio but they keep saying to head south.

We spent a week at our old country home before we felt we had to leave, grabbing the two shotguns and 9 millimeter Marilyn had under his bed and we packed a few things as well, if we don't find this group then we surely will be DEAD. End of log.

Please R&R thank you


End file.
